Jack Jack vs Edna Mode
by The Evil Author
Summary: Edna tries to design the perfect suit for Jack Jack... which is not as easy as it first appears.


Title: Jack-Jack vs. Edna Mode

Author: Nopporn Wongrassamee aka The Evil Author

Summary: Edna tries to make the perfect suit for Jack-Jack Parr.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings belong to whoever owns them. I'm just too lazy to look up who they are.

"Ah, Helen," Edna Mode, fashion designer to superheroes everywhere, greeted her visitor. "What brings you to my humble yet fashionably expensive abode?"

"Hi, E," Helen Parr replied. "I came about Jack-Jack's suit."

"Ah, has your baby boy already outgrown it?" Edna asked. She sighed dramatically. "Children grow up so fast."

"Uh, not exactly," Helen said. "He damaged his suit when he turned into fire."

"Ah, so despite your earlier claim, the boy does have powers," Edna said slyly. She held out her hand. "Fixing a damaged suit should be no problem. Give it here."

Helen took a small test tube out of her pocket and gave it to Edna. Looking closely, Edna could see that the tube was filled with soot and a few blackened flakes.

"Dahling, what is this?" Edna asked in shock.

"What's left of Jack-Jack's suit," Helen answered.

"But it was supposed to be able to withstand over a thousand degrees of heat!"

"I guess Jack-Jack burned hotter."

**Round 1**

"Why, Dahling, back again so soon?" Edna asked.

"Hi, E," Helen said. "It's about Jack-Jack's suit again. He…ah, outgrew it."

"Already?" Edna asked in surprise. "I was sure to make the cut extra roomy."

"Actually, Jack-Jack turned into a purple demon thing about three times his normal size," Helen explained. She held up the exploded tatters of a suit. "The suit couldn't keep up."

"Hmm," Edna said softly. "A challenge."

**Round 2**

"The suit appears to be intact," Edna said when Helen came back again. "What is wrong with it?"

"Jack-Jack floated through a wall," Helen replied. "The suit… didn't go with him."

**Round 3**

"Jack-Jack turned into water," Helen explained. "He poured out of his suit."

**Round 5**

"…turned into a tornado."

**Round 8**

"…turned into a lava beast."

**Round 14**

"…into a beam of light."

**Round 23**

"…into a fountain."

**Round 29**

"…a vacuum cleaner."

**Round 40**

"…a black hole."

**Round 56**

"So," Edna said imperiously. "You are the one who haunts my nightmares, the one who destroys my work. You must be my archenemy, the nemesis that I must defeat with…"

"E, he's only two!" Helen objected, interrupting Edna's monologue.

In his mother's arms, Jack-Jack just burbled happily in perfect incomprehension.

"Ah, but this is not just any two year old," Edna said craftily, a slightly manic gleam in her eye. "But no matter, no matter. For I have finally created the perfect suit for little Jack-Jack!"

"I hope so," Helen muttered. "Dick and the NSA are beginning to complain about the cost of replacing these suits."

"Well, there will be no need for you to replace this!" Edna said, holding up a suit triumphantly. "Before, I have been approaching this all wrong. I have been attempting to design a material capable of resisting his powers. Well, no more! I have finally developed a material that will change as the baby changes."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Helen asked, concerned. "I've heard about materials like that. They can't tell the difference between the wearer and some outside influence. There was that one guy whose suit turned into flamed when a lit match dropped on it… while he was wearing it!"

"Don't worry, Dahling," Edna reassured her, placing the suit into her arms with Jack-Jack. "With the latest advances in nanotechnology, I've created a 'smart' suit. It will be able to tell the difference between user and external input and will only change as he does. Of course, the suit is only as tough as the wearer so…"

Riiiiiiiip!

At the sound, both Edna and Helen looked down. Aware of the attention on him, Jack-Jack looked back up in perfect innocence. He had the suit in his hands and a strip of it in his mouth. The two were no longer connected.

"Back to the drawing board," Edna sighed.

**Round 60**

"Hello?"

"E? This is Helen."

"What has the boy done to the suit this time?"

"What? Oh, nothing, but I am calling about the suit."

"Yes?"

"I think you made the suit _too_ smart, E. It just tried to take over the world."

"So you had to destroy the suit?"

"That's just it. We _couldn't_ destroy the suit no matter what we tried. It got away."

"Ha! Yes! Victory is mine!"


End file.
